AU, Kehidupan Sekolah
by MnC21
Summary: Chapter 3: Hari pertama Sakura sebagai anak sekolah, dia pun harus mengikuti upacara di sekolahnya. Apa yang terjadi? AU, HitsuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Bosan dengan Kehidupan

**AU, Kehidupan Sekolah**

**Chapter 1: Bosan dengan Kehidupan**

~Didedikasikan untuk Rukishiro Kurosaki~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, Kehidupan Sekolah © MnC21

Summary: Seorang wanita misterius berjanji akan mengabulkan permohonan Sakura jika Sakura dapat mengambil kembali batu keramatnya yang telah dicuri para shinobi bayaran. Apa jadinya kalau wanita itu benar-benar mengabulkan keinginan Sakura? AU, HitsuSaku

~xXx~

Pagi itu sangat cerah di Konohagakure. Setiap orang di desa tersebut menjalankan aktivitasnya dengan semangat. Jalanan mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang berjalan lalu lalang untuk berangkat bekerja.

Seorang gadis belia berambut merah jambu sedang berjalan menuju menara Hokage. Begitu gadis tersebut sampai pada tempat tujuannya, dia mengetuk sopan pintu ruang Hokage. Mendengar kata "masuk", kunoichi muda itu pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Anda memanggil saya, Nona Tsunade?" tanya gadis itu setelah membungkuk memberi hormat pada pimpinan desa tempat tinggalnya.

"Iya," sahut wanita berambut pirang yang sedang duduk menghadap meja yang penuh dengan kerta-kertas dan surat gulungan. "Aku sudah membaca laporan tentang misi solo terakhirmu, Sakura."

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya menatap ke arah guru medisnya, _Kuharap Nona Tsunade tidak memberiku hukuman karena sudah menghancurkan sebuah lapangan terbuka di desa tetangga._

"Sepertinya dalam misi terakhirmu ini, kau terlibat dalam pertarungan yang cukup serius," suara sang Hokage terdengar datar, tapi tatapannya terlihat tajam ke arah murid kepercayaannya.

Sakura pun menelan ludah. "I-iya, begitulah…"

Wanita yang umurnya lebih dari setengah abad itu hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Harusnya kau tidak perlu menggunakan tenaga _berlebih_. Lihat surat keluhan ini."

"Maafkan saya, nona Tsunade," ucap Sakura sembari membungkuk memohon maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya. Dalam hatinya, Sakura hanya membatin, _Nona Tsunade, Andalah yang sudah mengajari saya cara menggunakan tenaga _berlebih_ itu. Lagipula kurasa Anda bukan orang yang pantas untuk memberi nasihat tentang hal tersebut._

"Sepertinya untuk sementara, aku tak kan mengirimmu dalam misi luar terlebih dulu." Ucapan sang legenda sannin itu sukses membuat Sakura melotot kaget. "Tidak ada misi keluar desa, aku akan menambah shift-mu di rumah sakit."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya sebagai tanda protes, tapi dia malah membungkuk hormat dan berkata, "Saya mengerti, Nona Tsunade."

Setelah pertemuannya dengan sang Hokage, Sakura pun menuju rumah sakit Konoha tanpa antusiasme. _Kalau tadi aku marah, Nona Tsunade mungkin akan memberiku hukuman yang lebih berat. _Shinobi medis itupun menghela nafas, kemudian ia menjalani pekerjaannya di rumah sakit yang menurutnya biasa-biasa saja.

Pernahkah kau merasa bosan dengan kehidupan yang kau jalani? Bahkan terlalu bosan untuk marah? Pernah terpikir oleh kunoichi tesayang kita, seperti apa rasanya menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda. Gadis yang hampir berusia 15 tahun itu memang sedang bosan dengan kehidupannya sekarang ini. Bangun pagi, menghadap hokage, latihan taijutsu atau latihan pengobatan medis atau bekerja di rumah sakit, pulang sore, istirahat tidur, bangun pagi lagi dan menjalani kehidupan yang sama lagi. Dan itu sudah berlangsung terus menerus. Oh, rutinitas… Rasanya membosankan…

Sore itu, anak tunggal keluarga Haruno itu pun berjalan pulang setelah shift-nya di rumah sakit berakhir. Namun, sebelum sampai ke rumahnya, Sakura berpikir jalan-jalan di hutan belakang desa mungkin tak terlalu buruk. Lagipula sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam, melihatnya di alam terbuka terasa lebih menyenangkan. Mungkin itu bisa membunuh rasa bosannya pada kehidupan ini.

Saat sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon, Sakura merasakan chakra seseorang yang tak biasa berjalan mendekat. Gadis bermata emerald itu melihat sesosok wanita dewasa, mungkin sekitar 20-30 tahunan. Wanita itu cukup cantik, rambutnya panjang terurai. Pakaiannya cukup aneh, menurut Sakura. Itu bukan pakaian shinobi, juga terlalu berbeda dari pakaian penduduk biasa.

Wanita itu mendongak ke arah Sakura. Dia tak bicara apa pun tapi Sakura seolah mengerti bahwa wanita itu ingin ia turun menemuinya. _Oh, apakah ini genjutsu? Tidak, lagipula rasanya tidak berbahaya._

Sakura pun turun dengan elegan, tepat di depan wanita misterius itu. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan bertanya, "Kunoichi muda, maukah kau membantuku?"

Sakura memandangi wanita dewasa itu sekali lagi, kali ini dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Bijaksana dan dapat dipercaya, itulah gambaran yang ada pada wanita tersebut. Sakura menutup matanya untuk menenangkan diri, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini memang bukan genjutsu. Kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan bola mata emerald yang bercahaya indah. "Anda ingin saya membantu Anda apa, Nona?"

"Anggap saja aku memberimu misi, dan akan ada bayaran untuk misi yang kau kerjakan ini." ucapnya lembut.

"Jika ini misi, seharusnya saya menerimanya di kantor Hokage, di hadapan Hokage-"

"Terlalu lama jika harus menemui Hokage terlebih dulu," potong wanita misterius itu dengan nada yang serius, tapi tetap lembut. "Nanti mereka keburu kabur," tambahnya.

_Mereka? _Kunoichi medis itu hanya memberinya tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

Seperti bisa membaca pertanyaan yang dikirimkan gadis bermata emerald itu lewat tatapan matanya, si wanita misterius itupun mulai menjelaskan bahwa ia adalah pengembara yang sedang melewati desa Konoha dan barang bawaannya dicuri oleh sekawanan shinobi bayaran. Barang bawaannya itu adalah benda berharga yang disebutnya sebagai "batu keramat". Wanita itu berjanji akan mengabulkan satu permohonan Sakura jika ia berhasil mengambil kembali batu keramat itu.

Baiklah, tidak setiap hari kau bertemu wanita misterius yang memintamu mengambil kembali batu keramatnya yang dicuri dan berjanji akan mengabulkan sebuah keinginanmu sebagai balasan, kan? Sakura merasa kegiatan di luar rutinitasnya (yang membosankan) ini tidak buruk untuk dilakukan. Jadi, kunoichi muda ini pun bergegas mengejar para shinobi bayaran yang sudah mencuri "batu keramat".

Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya, gadis ninja berambut merah jambu ini mencari kawanan shinobi pencuri. Sekitar tiga puluh meter dari tempatnya bertemu dengan wanita misterus tadi, Sakura mulai melihat ada beberapa shinobi dengan pakaian yang cukup tertutup serta atribut yang menutupi wajah mereka. Sakura bersembunyi di balik pohon, berusaha mengawasi situasi.

Ada tiga orang shinobi, semuanya laki-laki dan membawa senjata shinobi yang ekstrim. Kelihatannya mereka semua kuat. Sedangkan Sakura sendirian, dia perempuan, dan saat itu sedang tidak membawa senjata shinobi kecuali dua buah kunai saja. Apakah itu membuatnya takut? Tidak. Jumlah, jenis kelamin, dan senjata shinobi yang dimiliki bukanlah faktor-faktor yang cukup berpengaruh untuk menjatuhkan mental bertarung shinobi Konohagakure yang satu ini.

Maka, setelah mempersiapkan strategi, kunoichi muda itupun segera menunjukkan kebolehannya sebagai seorang shinobi. Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, tiga orang shinobi pencuri itu semuanya terkapar tak sadarkan diri di tanah dengan cukup banyak luka lebam di tubuh mereka, belum termasuk beberapa batang pohon yang rubuh di area sekitar mereka.

Sakura berjalan menuju salah satu shinobi bayaran yang sepertinya adalah ketua mereka. Gadis bermata emerald itupun mengambil sebuah tas kain yang terbuat dari sutra. Sakura meraba tas tersebut dan merasakan ada suatu benda di dalamnya. _Pasti isinya "batu keramat". _Tak perlu membuka isi tas tersebut pun, Sakura bisa merasakan sumber chakra yang sangat kuat dari dalam tas itu.

Merasa tak perlu berlama-lama berada di tempat para shinobi naas itu terkapar, Sakura memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke tempat dimana wanita yang meminta bantuannya tadi menunggu.

Begitu sampai, Sakura melihat wanita berambut panjang itu sedang duduk di atas sebuah batu dengan elegan. Wanita itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kunoichi muda yang tadi ia mintai bantuan.

Sakura pun berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Setelah membungkuk sekedar salam hormat, Sakura menyerahkan tas dari kain sutra itu kepada si wanita misterius. "Apakah ini barang bawaan Anda, Nona?"

Wanita itu berdiri dan menerima tas bungkusan itu. Sekedar memastikan, wanita itu membuka tasnya dan melihat isinya. "Ya, batu keramatnya aman. Terima kasih, Kunoichi muda."

"Sama-sama, Nona," balas Sakura dengan sopan.

"Ah, ya, untuk bayaranmu…" wanita misterius tadi ingat akan janji yang sudah ia buat, maka ia bertanya, "Apa keinginanmu, Kunoichi muda?"

"Ke-keinginanku?" Sakura melihat ke atas dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagunya menandakan pose seseorang yang sedang berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura memandang si wanita misterius lagi. "Ah, kurasa tidak usah… Menerima misi dari Anda sudah cukup mengabaikan rasa bosan saya, Nona. Saya berterima kasih."

Wanita misterius tersebut melihat Sakura sekali lagi membungkuk hormat padanya. Sembari memegang tasnya dengan lebih erat, ia bertanya, "Ah, rupanya kau sedang bosan ya? Apa kau sedang bosan dengan kehidupanmu sekarang ini? Setiap hari terus saja menjalani rutinitas yang sama…"

Kata-kata itu sontak membuat Sakura kaget. _Di-Dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku…_ Sakura melihat wanita itu tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba menjalani kehidupan yang lain?"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mundur selangkah. "Uh, mungkin?"

Hmm, kehidupan apa yang kau inginkan? Yang jelas pasti bukan kehidupan shinobi."

"Err, Nona, Anda…"

"Apa kau suka kehidupan dewa dewi? Dewa kematian mungkin? Ah, kurasa tidak. Kau sepertinya sudah lelah dengan pertarungan, apalagi kalau harus menyaksikan kematian yang mengerikan. Baiklah, akan kukirim kau ke kehidupan biasa saja, kehidupan anak sekolahan…" Wanita misterius itu mengambil batu keramatnya dari dalam tasnya dan batu itu mulai bercahaya indah sekali.

Seolah bisa membaca rasa penasaran Sakura tentang siapa atau _apa_ dirinya, wanita itu berkata, "Kunoichi muda, aku bukanlah shinobi, juga bukan penduduk biasa."

Sebelum pandangannya menjadi benar-benar gelap, Sakura hanya bisa mendengar suara terakhir wanita misterius itu, "Aku adalah seorang penyihir, Kunoichi muda. Dan keinginanmu dikabulkan."

~xXx~

Tsuzuku

~xXx~

Chapter 1 telah selesai. Di sini, masih memakai Naruto Universe. Itu sebabnya saya cuma menuliskan disclaimer untuk Naruto. Mulai chapter depan, akan murni Alternative Universe. Dan, mohon diperhatikan, tidak ada Bleach Universe di dalam cerita ini. Tapi karakter dari Bleach akan mucul di chapter depan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya~

Salam damai,

MnC21


	2. Chapter 2: Kehidupan yang berbeda

**AU, Kehidupan Sekolah**

**Chapter 2: Kehidupan yang berbeda**

~Didedikasikan untuk Rukishiro Kurosaki~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bleach © Tite Kubo

AU, Kehidupan Sekolah © MnC21

Summary: Permohonan Sakura benar-benar dikabulkan. Pagi ini, ia bangun di kehidupan baru yang berbeda. Selamat tinggal kehidupan shinobi, selamat datang kehidupan anak sekolahan! AU, HitsuSaku

~xXx~

Seorang gadis muda berambut merah jambu sedang menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, belum benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama gadis remaja yang manis masih tersembunyi di balik selimut. Gadis belia itu masih tetap menggeliat. Tubuhnya terus bergerak mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman, sampai-

Bruk! "Aduuuh…"

-gadis itu terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, sebagian. Kepalanya berada di lantai, tapi bagian badannya sampai kaki masih berada di atas tempat tidur. Gadis malang itu mengusap keningnya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit, lalu ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai rambutnya yang panjang. Tunggu, panjang?

Sembari berusaha berdiri, perlahan pengelihatan gadis bermata emerald itu mulai jelas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, memandangi seluruh sudut ruangan. Ini seperti kamarnya, tapi terasa ada yang berbeda. Gadis tersebut bergegas menuju kaca panjang yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati refleksi dirinya.

Di kaca itu terdapat bayangan dirinya dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur, dengan panjang rambut sepinggang persis seperti panjang rambutnya dulu sebelum mengikuti pertandingan Chuunin.

Hal lain yang membuatnya terkejut adalah piyama yang ia pakai. Itu adalah piyama putih yang manis. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan model pakaian tidurnya itu, bukan, malah sejujurnya piyama itu sangat manis dan sesuai seleranya. Masalahnya, dia tidak pernah punya piyama seperti itu.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dia menyadari ruangan ini mirip sekali dengan kamarnya, tapi tidak sama persis, Ada yang sedikit berbeda. Interior ruangannya, furniturenya, bahkan model tempat tidurnya. Semuanya lebih… lebih… lebih sedikit feminim. Dan manis. Ini adalah kamar idamannya jika dia bukan seorang kunoichi.

_Tunggu dulu…_ Gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan menarik lacinya. Dia hanya mendapati notes mini, beberapa alat tulis, dan benda-benda aneh menurutnya, tapi sama sekali tidak ada kunai atau shuriken atau surat gulungan atau botol-botol penawar racun.

"Sakura! Ayo cepat bangun, nanti kau terlambat sekolah!" Suara wanita dewasa yang Sakura kenali sebagai suara ibunya terdengar dari luar ruangan membuatnya menyahut "Iya!" secara spontan.

_Sekolah? Aku kan sudah lulus dari akademi. Tunggu dulu… Oh tidak! _Sakura baru benar-benar sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Gadis yang sudah bukan kunoichi lagi itu tak percaya. Dia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti seragam sekolahmu. Makan pagi sudah siap!" suara Nyonya Haruno menginterupsi pikiran Sakura.

"Ah, iyaaa…" jawab Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian terduduk lesu di tempat ia berdiri tadi. Suaranya lirih, "Oh, kau benar-benar serius, Nona Penyihir." Sakura mendongak, sekali lagi melihat setiap sudut kamarnya. Sekitar satu menit ia berada di posisi terduduk. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan mulai menjalankan "kehidupan barunya".

Baiklah, gadis berambut merah jambu itu akan memulainya dengan mandi dan berganti, err, apa tadi ibunya bilang? Seragam sekolah? Oh, bagus. Sakura bahkan tak tahu yang mana seragam sekolahnya. Gadis yang masih sedikit shock itu membuka almari pakaiannya. Hmm, banyak sekali pakaian yang ada disana dan semuanya tertata rapi. Ada beberapa (baca: banyak) jenis pakaian yang asing bagi Sakura. Itu hampir membuatnya frustasi.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menemui ibunya saja dan bertanya yang mana seragam sekolahnya. Ketika dia menutup pintu almari pakaiannya, tatapan matanya membulat dan mulutnya membentuk garis horisontal (o_o)

Di pegangan pintu almari pakaiannya tergantung pakaian berwarna putih yang terdiri dari kemeja berlengan panjang dan rok selutut yang sangat rapi lengkap dengan dasi biru yang terpasang di balik kerah kemeja putih itu. Juga ada sabuk hitam yang terlingkar di pegangan hanger. Di salah satu lengan kemeja itu terdapat bet bertuliskan SMA NOBIGAMI.

"Ah, kurasa ini seragam sekolahku…"

~xXx~

Sakura sedang berjalan. Langkahnya teratur dan normal. Tas sekolah bersandar di punggungnya. Sebuah pita merah yang manis dipakainya sebagai ikat kepala, seperti saat dia masih kecil. Tubuhnya terbalut pakaian seragam sekolah yang rapi. Sepasang kaus kaki putih panjang dan sepatu cewek yang feminim terpakai di kedua kakinya. Dari segi manapun, dia terlihat seperti anak SMA normal yang sedang berangkat sekolah.

Hanya saja, ada satu masalah besar: gadis itu tidak tahu dimana sekolahnya.

Sakura sudah bertanya pada orang tuanya dan alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya, mereka malah tertawa. Ibunya berkata bahwa ia tidak akan mengabaikannya, jadi Sakura tidak perlu caper -cari perhatian- seperti itu.

Ayahnya hanya mengusap lembut kepala Sakura dan memberitahunya bahwa ia bisa saja mengantar Sakura sampai sekolahnya kalau saja arah dari rumah mereka ke sekolah Sakura dan ke tempat kerja ayah Sakura tidak berlainan arah. Oke, setidaknya ayahnya memberi tahu bahwa dari pintu depan rumah keluarga Haruno, arah ke SMU Nobigami adalah ke arah kanan.

Jadi, sekarang Sakura sedang berjalan di jalan yang arah kanan tadi. Dan gadis malang itu menghentikan langkahnya di pertigaan.

_Bagus, sekarang belok kiri atau belok kanan?_ Sakura menyandarkan dagunya di telapak tangan kananya sementara tangan kirinya menopang siku kanannya. _Hm, belok kanan saja ah, semoga jalan yang benar. Kalau salah, ya ambil jalan yang tersisa, yaitu kiri._

Gadis bermata emerald itu pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Dia berjalan ke arah kanan. Setelah beberapa meter berjalan, Sakura melihat sebuah pintu pagar rumah terbuka dan seorang anak laki-laki berjalan keluar dari sana.

Anak itu kira-kira seumuran Sakura. Dia memiliki rambut seputih salju. Postur tubuhnya sangat menawan. Sakura bisa melihat anak itu memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam tapi tidak menakutkan sebab warna turquoise yang lembut menghiasi kedua bola matanya. Anak itu memakai pakaian yang mirip dengan Sakura. Kemeja putih yang rapi lengkap dengan dasi birunya, tapi tentu saja dengan celana panjang yang berwarna putih. Sebuah tas sekolah juga bersandar di punggungnya.

Dia melihat ke arah Sakura. Sedikit keterkejutan dapat terlihat di matanya dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Haruno?"

_Di-Dia tahu namaku! _Refleks, Sakura pun membungkuk tak terlalu dalam sembari berkata "Se-Selamat pagi…"

Anak bermata turquoise itu memandang Sakura dan berkata, "Pagi… Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Haruno?"

"Aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah," jawab Sakura dengan jujurnya. Dia hanya mendapati pandangan bingung dari anak tadi sebagai jawaban, maka ia bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Jalan dari rumahmu ke sekolah tidak melewati jalan ini," jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" Mata Sakura sedikit membesar. "Kau tahu jalan menuju sekolah? Bisa tunjukkan padaku? Em, maksudku… Kita satu sekolah, iya kan?" Sakura melirik ke lengan kemeja anak berambut putih itu. Mendapati kata SMA NOBIGAMI, Sakura merasa sedikit lega karena dia takut dikira sebagai anak yang sok tahu.

"… Iya, kita satu sekolah, tapi tidak satu kelas."

Pintu pagar rumah anak tadi yang memang belum tertutup sepenuhnya tiba-tiba terbuka karena terdorong, menampilkan si pendorong yang berkaki empat. Ekornya mengibas senang dan ia langsung mengitari pemiliknya. Anak berambut putih tadi cuma bisa bertanya, "Hei, ada apa, Hyo?"

Sakura yang memandangi si pendatang baru ini refleks langsung berjongkok untuk menyesuaikan tingginya dengan makhluk yang dipanggil 'Hyo' tadi, meskipun Sakura masih lebih tinggi tentunya. Makhluk tadi memiliki monjong dan wajah yang seperti serigala tapi jauh lebih ramah dan tidak menakutkan. Bulunya agak gelap di bagian punggung, tapi putih bersih di bagian leher ke perutnya. "Lucunya…" adalah komentar spontan Sakura.

Menyadari komentar tadi, 'Hyo' meninggalkan majikannya dan melompat mendekati si gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Sakura nyaris terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget saat 'Hyo' melompat padanya tapi anak tadi langsung menangkap peliharaannya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan ringan. Dalam kondisi yang juga berjongkok, anak itu memandangi anjing peliharaannya dan begitu pula anjing itu memandangi pemiliknya. Sesaat kemudian anak itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. "Sepertinya Hyo suka padamu."

"Hyo? Namanya Hyo?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya, sambil membetulkan posisi berjongkoknya.

"Iya. Hyorinmaru adalah anjing tipe Siberian Husky yang suka bermain," jawabnya menjelaskan.

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Empat bulan."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Empat bulan dan sudah sebesar ini?"

Anak itu mengangguk, "Dan akan lebih besar lagi."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus bulu Hyorinmaru. Dia mendapati bulunya sangat lembut. Begitu pula tatapan mata anjing itu, sangat lembut, mengingatkan Sakura akan warna turquoise lembut milik mata anak tadi.

Tak sadar, Sakura memandangi wajah anak itu. Emerald bertemu turquoise. Turquoise bertemu emerald. Mereka terus saling berpandangan sampai Hyorinmaru menginterupsi dengan menyalak, membuat kedua anak itu untuk langsung menghentikan kontak mata satu sama lain.

Anak laki-laki itu menepuk kepala Hyorinmaru pelan, "Jangan coba-coba menggodaku, Hyo." Dia hanya mendapati nyalakan anjingnya sebagai jawaban. "Cukup, kau jaga rumah." Dengan itu, anak tadi memasukkan Hyorinmaru ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu pagar rumahnya. Saat itulah Sakura melihat papan nama di tembok di samping pintu pagar, bertuliskan "Hitsugaya". _Oh, jadi nama keluarganya Hitsugaya._

"Ayo," kata anak keluarga Hitsugaya itu.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak ingi dihukum karena terlambat mengikuti upacara kan?"

"Upacara?"

"Memangnya kau pikir kenapa kita memakai seragam sekolah?" Anak itu menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan, "SMA Nobigami adalah SMA terbaik di kota ini. SMA yang terkenal karena kedisiplinannya sekaligus juga satu-satunya SMA yang mengizinkan murid-muridnya untuk memakai pakaian bebas ke sekolah. Seragam sekolah hanya dipakai kalau ada acara khusus seperti upacara hari ini."

"O-Oooh…" Penjelasan tadi sukses membuat bulat mulut Sakura.

"Ayo, Haruno." Anak yang seperti versi kecilnya Kakashi itu mulai berjalan.

"Ah, i-iya, Hitsu.. Hitsugaya…" Anak lelaki itu berhenti berjalan dan melihat kebelakang ke arah Sakura dari pundaknya. "Err… Maaf, memanggil dengan nama keluarga rasanya agak asing bagiku…" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus bagian belakang rambutnya.

"…"

"A-ah, lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Kalau kau lebih nyaman memanggil dengan nama keluarga, maka–"

"Toshiro."

"E-Eh?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku Toshiro," ucap anak itu. Kemudian gadis berambut merah jambu itu mendengar nama depannya dipanggil dengan nada yang lembut, "Sakura."

Hening sejenak… Untuk sesaat cuma terdengar suara angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengalir ke arah kedua anak remaja itu. Angin yang lembut itu membelai wajah mereka dan mengibarkan rambut mereka.

Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah gadis manis itu. Dia berlari ringan ke samping pemuda yang bernama Toshiro itu. "Makasih, Toshiro," ucapnya dengan nada yang manis. Sakura melihat seulas senyum di wajah pemuda tampan itu sebagai balasan.

_Oh, kehidupan ini sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan, _batin Sakura. Kemudian, Sakura pun mulai berjalan menuju sekolah bersama dengan teman pertamanya di kehidupan ini.

~xXx~

Tsuzuku

~xXx~

HitsuSaku udah muncul di sini, yay! Maaf kalo masih kurang kerasa romance-nya, soalnya disini mereka baru pertama kali bertemu (bagi Sakura), jadi saya lebih berusaha fokus sama friendship-nya.

Aaa… Mohon jangan bunuh saya karena telah membuat Hyorinmaru sang naga es yang agung menjadi seekor anjing Siberian Husky yang lucu X3 Hehe, masalahnya, di kehidupan normal, naga bukan hewan peliharaan kan? Hwehehe…

Oh iya, soal seragam sekolah, itu sungguhan berlatarkan dari SMA saya dulu. Beneran, saya cuma pake seragam sekolah ga nyampe lima kali dalam setahun. Hehehe…

Ah, maaf, closing Author Note-nya kepanjangan ya? :3 Saya cuma mau ngucapin makasih udah baca. *bungkuk dalam-dalam* Makasih juga untuk yang follow, fave, apalagi review. Arigato gozaimasu ^^

Salam damai,

MnC21


	3. Chapter 3: Hari Pertama Sekolah

AU, Kehidupan Sekolah

Chapter 3: Hari Pertama Sekolah

~Didedikasikan untuk Rukishiro Kurosaki sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Happy Sweet Seventeenth Birthday, Ruki-chan!

Juga dipersembahkan untuk para reader yang sudah sabar menantikan update fic ini, khususnya Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan~

Full A/N bellow

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bleach © Tite Kubo

AU, Kehidupan Sekolah © MnC21

Summary: Hari pertama Sakura sebagai anak sekolah, dia pun harus mengikuti upacara di sekolahnya. Apa yang terjadi? AU, HitsuSaku

~xXx~

Seorang gadis belia berambut merah jambu sedang berjalan menuju kelas Kimia. Langkahnya mantap dan tegas. Dia tak sabar menjalani kehidupan barunya. Kemarin, gadis bermata emerald ini masih seorang kunoichi medis dari desa ninja bernama Konohagakure dan pagi ini ia terbangun sebagai seorang siswi SMA Nobigami.

Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, perjumpaannya dengan seorang wanita misterius yang ternyata seorang penyihir telah membawanya ke kehidupan lain. Sakura tak tahu apakah dia harus berterima kasih pada Nona Penyihir itu atau tidak. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura akan menyukai kehidupan barunya ini.

Pagi tadi, gadis bermata emerald itu memang shock berat. Perasaannya campur aduk dan tidak karuan. Namun, insting shinobinya memaksanya untuk tegar dan berani menghadapi kehidupan yang berbeda ini, meskipun dia sudah bukan lagi seorang shinobi.

Paling tidak, Sakura mendapat teman baru, atau bisa dibilang teman pertamanya di kehidupan sekolahan ini. Namanya Toshiro dari keluarga Hitsugaya. Dia anak yang baik dan manis. Anak berambut seputih salju ini bagaikan malaikat penolong bagi Sakura. Oke, mungkin itu terdengar berlebihan, tapi anak bermata turquoise itu sungguh sangat membantu bagi Sakura.

Dia menjelaskan sedikit tentang SMA Nobigami tempat mereka bersekolah. Dengan beberapa pernyataan (atau pertanyaan) seperti, "Hei, kau tidak lupa kalau SMA Nobigami memakai sistem _moving class_, kan?", "Taruh tas sekolahmu di kelas kimia dan segera ke lapangan sepak bola untuk mengikuti upacara kalau kau tidak mau dihukum oleh Guru Zaraki. Eh, pelajaran pertamamu kimia, kan?", dan beberapa pertanyaan lain yang _secara tidak langsung_ memberi tahu Sakura tentang sekolahnya, Sakura merasa bersyukur bisa mengetahui sedikit lebih banyak tentang tata cara kehidupan sekolah.

Sayang sekali Sakura dan Toshiro tidak sekelas, jadi mereka berpisah di depan pintu sekolah. Toshiro harus pergi ke kelas matematika untuk meletakkan tas sekolahnya. Sebelum berpisah, Toshiro menengok ke belakang ke arah Sakura dan berkata, "Jangan tersesat ya, Sakura. Kelas kimia ada di lantai dua, ruang ketiga dari tangga sebelah kiri. Aku takut kau salah masuk ke ruang biologi atau fisika."

Sakura yakin dia mendengar nada _sarkasme_ dari kata-kata Toshiro tadi, yang menunjukkan seolah pemuda bermata turquoise itu sebenarnya bukan berniat memberitahu Sakura tentang letak ruang kimia tapi lebih seperti menyindir ingin mengatakan "Hei, kau tidak lupa letak ruang–ruang kelas di sekolah ini kan?". Itulah yang Sakura tangkap. Dan baginya, itu normal. Toshiro adalah teman sekolahnya, anak sekolahan _normal. _Jadi, semua yang dia katakan pastilah secara hanya _kebetulan_ memberi tahu Sakura tentang tata cara kehidupan anak sekolahan ini.

Terkadang nada bicara Toshiro bisa sedikit menyebalkan (terutama nada sarkasmenya), tapi juga bisa sangat lembut dan manis (seperti saat memanggil nama depan Sakura pertama kali). Oh, anak ini benar-benar membuat Sakura tertarik. Keren dan punya penampilan rupawan. Ramah dan asyik diajak ngobrol. Dan yang terpenting, dia teman pertama Sakura dan sangat membantu. Sakura tak tahu apakah dia bisa berhenti memikirkan anak dari keluarga Hitsugaya itu.

Sayangnya mereka tidak sekelas. _Hmm, apakah kalau upacara barisannya berdasarkan kelas ya?_ Tanya Sakura dalam hatinya. Gadis itu berharap untuk segera bertemu dengan anak bermata turquoise itu lagi secepatnya. Maka Sakura bergegas mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, naik tangga sampai lantai tiga itu bukannya tidak melelahkan. Sakura pun berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas, lalu berniat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas Kimia.

Sakura melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu kelas Kimia. Rambut hitam kelam, mata onyx, dan penampilan yang sok cool yang memikat banyak kaum hawa. Sebuah kata terlontar dari mulut Sakura dengan suara pelan, "Sasuke…"

Dulunya, Sakura memang salah satu _fan girl_-nya Sasuke. Tapi Sakura sudah dewasa sekarang. Gadis yang hampir berusia 15 tahun itu telah sadar bahwa obsesinya pada Sasuke itu sungguh kekanakan. Jadi, dia pun mulai mengabaikan hal konyol itu dan lebih fokus pada hal-hal penting lainnya.

Sakura pun berjalan dan berhenti tepat di belakang Sasuke. Dengan nada datar, Sakura berkata, "Oi, bisa minggir?"

Terkejut, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Pria bermata onyx itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan ia pun hanya memandangi Sakura keheranan. Dia yakin bahwa Sakura yang dia kenal akan setidaknya menyapanya terlebih dahulu dengan nada sopan yang malu-malu. Kalaupun Sakura akan memintanya untuk berpindah tempat, Sasuke yakin dia akan melakukannya dengan pilihan kata yang lebih sopan dan bukan dengan nada sedater itu.

Merasa tak mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke, "Hei, kau mendengarku tidak? Aku minta kau untuk minggir, Sasukeeee."

Pria bermata onyx itu masih terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian setelah ia mendapatkan kembali ekspresi _cool_-nya, ia pun berpindah tempat mengizinkan Sakura untuk masuk kelas, tak lupa sambil melontarkan kata favoritnya, "Hn."

Beberapa anak yang menyaksikan hal tersebut juga terkejut. Yang paling lebay adalah sahabat Sakura yang langsung menghampirinya. Menangkap sosok gadis pirang, Sakura hendak mengucapkan salam selamat pagi. Namun, belum sempat sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya, gadis bermata emerald itu merasakan tangan sahabatnya memaksa kepalanya untuk membungkuk meminta maaf ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, maaf ya, Sasuke. Aku yakin Sakura tidak punya niat untuk bersikap tidak sopan…" Ucap Ino sambil terus memaksa Sakura untuk membungkuk.

"Aduuuh, kenapa sih kau ini, Ino?" protes Sakura sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan sahabatnya dari kepalanya.

Gadis bermata aqua itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, "Kau yang kenapa, Sakura! Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke tadi? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" Untuk kalimatnya yang terakhir, Ino mengetuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Aw. Tidak, tapi tadi pagi aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan kepala duluan. Apa itu termasuk?" Sakura berusaha untuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan gara-gara Ino tadi. Ino sendiri cuma menghela nafas sambil geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

Tak berselang lama, bel sekolah terdengar membuat semua anak yang masih ada di kelas untuk bergegas menuju lapangan untuk upacara. Sakura pun memposisikan diri di barisan kelasnya. Sesekali mata emerald-nya mencari sosok teman pertamanya, dan benar saja, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menemukan si putih yang telah menyita pikirannya sejak perjumpaan pertama mereka. Toshiro berada di antara kerumunan teman-temannya di barisan anak laki-laki di kelas sebelah.

Seolah bisa merasakan tatapan Sakura padanya, Toshiro menoleh dan seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya ringan sebagai gesture menyapa dan Sakura pun membalasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, upacara pun dimulai. Bagi Sakura, upacara ini tidak terlalu jauh berbeda dari upacara yang pernah diikutinya semasa menjadi shinobi. Hanya perlu tertib dan rapi dalam barisan serta mengikuti jalannya upacara dengan khidmad. Oh, itu tidak sulit untuk dilakukan, sungguh. Hanya saja, Dewi Fortuna nampaknya sedang enggan mendekati para siswa SMA Nobigami.

Mengapa demikian? Oh, ini hanya bermula dari sebuah insiden kecil. Ketika upacara sudah hampir selesai –dimana para guru telah meninggalkan lapangan upacara dan para siswa hanya tinggal menunggu hormat penutup ketua upacara- Deidara selaku ketua upacara agak lama dalam hormat penutup mengakibatkan banyak celotehan dari para peserta upacara. Cengiran tanpa dosa cowok pirang itu pun tidak banyak membantu, justru membuat tidak sedikit dari para siswa tertawa. Yang menjadi masalah adalah suasana yang tidak kondusif ini disaksikan oleh guru paling killer di SMA Nobigami yang tidak lain adalah pak guru Zaraki.

Coba tebak, apa yang dilakukan oleh guru berpostur gagah nan menakutkan ini? Beliau masuk kembali ke lapangan upacara dan menegur dengan tegas semua siswa SMA Nobigami atas tindakan yang dianggapnya tidak disiplin itu. 'Hah, kayak gitu aja ditegur?' Mungkin itu yang ada dalam benak kalian, atau 'Ah, cuma ditegur aja kok, memang bisa separah apa?' Yah, tidak terlalu parah kok jika kalian menganggap bahwa 'mendapat hukuman untuk tetap berdiri di lapangan upacara selama dua jam ke depan' sebagai bukan suatu masalah yang berarti. Sungguh, guru yang satu ini punya gaya eksentrik dalam menghukum siswa.

Karena hukuman dari guru paling seram di SMA Nobigami ini, jam pelajaran pun jadi dipadatkan (meskipun sebenarnya sudah dipadatkan karena adanya upacara) supaya jam pulang sekolah tidak molor. Kalau karena insiden ini para guru harus tetap mengajar dengan jam sekolah yang tidak dipadatkan berganda, maka itu sama saja dengan ikut menghukum para guru untuk pulang sore kan?

Oke, lupakan soal pemadatan jam. Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi pada para siwa malang SMA Nobigami yang harus berdiri di lapangan upacara di tengah panasnya terik matahari tanpa istirahat selama lebih dari dua jam? Lelah, kepanasan, capek, itu pasti. Tak sedikit juga yang merasa jengkel pada guru telah menghukum mereka. Tapi apa daya, status mereka cuma siswa, sedangkan Zaraki adalah guru, guru kedisiplinan yang paling gemar menghukum siswa yang melanggar peraturan lebih tepatnya. Percayalah, kau tak akan menjumpai guru seperti ini di sekolah mana pun kecuali SMA Nobigami.

Para siswa malang yang sudah kelelahan itu pun segera membanjiri kantin SMA Nobigami setelah hukuman mereka dinyatakan selesai. Untungnya, kantin ini memang didesain cukup luas untuk bisa menampung seluruh siswa SMA Nobigami sekaligus dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Cukup dengan melihat antrian panjang pada loket penukaran kupon, Sakura pun tahu bahwa kantin ini tidak menerima pembayaran uang cash melainkan yang sudah ditukarkan dengan kupon. Mengingat bahwa pagi tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah Sakura mengecek barang-barang yang ada di tasnya termasuk di dalamnya adalah dompet pribadinya, dia pun kembali ke ruang kelasnya untuk mengambil barang yang menyimpan persediaan uangnya itu. Sakura sama sekali sedang tidak membawa uang di saku baju seragam atau katong roknya. _Huft, naik turun lantai tiga lagi deh…_

Begitu kembali lagi ke kantin, antrian untuk memesan minuman dingin adalah yang paling banyak dilihat Sakura. Wajar saja, tak ada yang ingin mengalami dehidrasi apalagi dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sakura pun sudah merasakan ion-ion tubuhnya menguap akibat kepanasan dan kelelahan.

Setelah agak lama mengantri (di loket kupon dan loket minuman), Sakura pun mendapatkan es teh manisnya. Gadis ini segera mencari tempat kosong untuknya beristirahat sejenak, mengingat kantin ini sangat penuh dengan lautan manusia.

Sakura mendapati sebuah meja di pojok kantin dimana seorang gadis mungil berambut raven dan gadis berambut oranye yang postur tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari gadis pertama tadi sedang mengobrol. Tak lama kemudian, gadis berambut oranye itu menampakkan gesture bahwa ia akan meninggalkan tempat itu. Pas sekali, hal itu menyisakan tempat kosong yang dicari Sakura, maka gadis bermata emerald itu pun bergegas menuju tempat kosong itu.

"Halo," sapa si gadis mungil berambut raven itu begitu Sakura memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sakura membungkuk sedikit sembari membalas salam gadis itu. "Namamu Sakura, kan?" tanya gadis bermata violet itu.

"Iya… Ah, kau…" Sakura bingung bagaimana ia harus meneruskan kalimatnya. Gadis bermahkota merah jambu ini merasa agak canggung karena ia tak tahu nama gadis ramah yang mengajaknya bicara itu.

"Rukia. Namaku Rukia," ucap gadis itu, "Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura. Ini kan baru beberapa minggu sejak kita resmi jadi murid SMA Nobigami. Dulu waktu kita berkenalan di POPSiBaSMANo, kamu pernah berkata padaku kalau kamu bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk menghafal nama dan wajah banyak orang sekaligus."

Wah, setidaknya hal itu membuat Sakura tidak merasa canggung lagi karena dia jadi punya alasan untuk agak lupa (atau lebih tepatnya tidak mengenal) Rukia. Tapi, tunggu, tadi dia bilang POPSi apa?

Setelah menyeruput soft drink-nya, Rukia kembali berkata –yang bagi Sakura dia seolah menjawab pertanyaan dalam batinnya-, "POPSiBaSMANo, Pekan Orientasi dan Pengenalan Siswa Baru SMA Nobigami, itu nama yang lucu untuk menyebut masa orientasi siswa di sekolah ini, kan?"

"Ahaha, iya, ituuu nama yang unik," jawab Sakura sambil terus memandangi gadis mungil lawan bicaranya itu.

"Dan masa-masa paling tak terlupakan," tambah Rukia. Pandangan mata gadis manis itu seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tengah mengenang kembali pekan orientasi itu. "SMA Nobigami sungguh adalah sekolah yang berbeda dari kebanyakan sekolah pada umumnya. Ini sekolah yang bebas tapi sangat disiplin, juga menekankan kebersamaan. Aku tidak menyesal masuk sekolah ini."

Okeeee, dari kata-kata Toshiro tadi pagi serta kata-kata Rukia baru saja, sepertinya Sakura masuk ke sekolah favorit yang spesial. Kehidupan ini sungguh tidak terlihat buruk –kecuali hukuman dari guru Zaraki tadi. Tapi, hey, tadinya Sakura adalah seorang kunoichi. Dia pernah mengalami hal yang jauh lebih melelahkan daripada cuma berdiri selama dua jam lebih di tengah panasnya matahari.

Jadi, kesimpulan Sakura akan kehidupan baru yang dijalaninya adalah, kehidupan shinobinya jauh lebih berat secara fisik daripada kehidupan sekolahan ini. Kehidupan barunya yang jauh dari rutinitas shinobinya itu memang kehidupan baru yang Sakura rasa dia tak akan bosan. Ia hanya perlu mengeskplorarinya lebih lanjut.

~xXx~

Tsuzuku

~xXx~

Terima kasih saya ucapkan setulus hati pada semua reader yang telah sabar menanti dan masih berkenan membaca fic ini. Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas jangka waktu update yang sangat lama (sebenarnya disengaja baru di-update hari ini sih :p)

Soal hukuman berdiri di lapangan gara-gara 'mentertawakan' ketua upacara itu berlatarkan pengalaman pribadi saya zaman SMA dulu. Oke, dulu hukumannya bukan berdiri selama dua jam, tapi kalo dihitung dari upacara dimulai sampai akhir hukuman saya rasa dua jam memang nyampe kok, malah lebih. Ditambah lagi harus mendengarkan ceramah dan wejangan guru selama berdiri dan juga harus membuat tulisan tentang 'kerendahan hati' minimal satu lembar yang dikumpul hari berikutnya.

Ehehe, jadi seperti curhat ya? Tapi beberapa kejadian dalam fic ini memang akan mengisahkan curahan hati saya mengenang masa SMA dulu, hehe. Apa? Kalo udah lulus SMA, kalian juga pasti akan kangen dengan masa-masa itu kok, saya jamin itu!

Oh ya, Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan yang saya sebutkan di atas juga adalah seorang author dalam fandom HitsuSaku Indonesia. Feel free to check her story out! Judulnya Cinta Yang Tumbuh. ;) Pada saat saya meng-update chapter 3 ini, status cerita tersebut masih ongoing story. Saya juga merekomendasikan fic Shiro-chan by Rukishiro Kurosaki yang sudah complete sampai chapter 5.

Salam damai,

MnC21


End file.
